


Please, Don't Go

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Sam leaves you to kill Lucifer on his own.





	Please, Don't Go

“Please, don’t go.” you begged him with tears streaming down your face. “There has to be another way, Sam.”

Chewing his cheek, he regarded you for a long moment. “This is the only way you and Dean will be safe, Y/N.” You could see the terror in his eyes, despite the determination he was trying to portray  “I have to do this.”

You shook your head mutely as he stepped up to you and embraced you tightly. Sam knew he was walking into what would seem as a suicide mission. But he had to walk this road alone. Hell’s gates were opening and he needed to be the one to close them. He needed to face Lucifer alone. 

You shook in his arms, willing yourself to speak and beg him to stay here with you. You didn’t care if Lucifer burned down the world, as long Sam was next to you. “Sam…”

“I love you, Y/N.” he mumbled as he finally released you and kissed the crown of your head before turning around and getting into his Lincoln before driving away down the road.


End file.
